


Ravenclaw

by Emberfrost



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Character Death, Evil!Ravenpaw, Sorry if the characters get OOC, tell me if they do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emberfrost/pseuds/Emberfrost
Summary: An evil Ravenpaw AU. The title is a work-in-progress.
Relationships: Firestar & Graystripe & Ravenpaw & Sandstorm (Warriors), Tigerheart & Ravenpaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

Spottedleaf walked into Bluestar’s den.  
“Hello, Spottedleaf.” Bluestar greeted.  
“Hello, Bluestar, I had a dream and I think it was an omen.” Spottedleaf said.  
“What happened in the dream?”  
“I saw a tiger and a raven killing cats, and then fire drove out the tiger and raven.”  
“What do you think it means?”  
“I can’t tell, but I don’t think it’s good.” Spottedleaf walked out of the leader’s den and back into the medicine den. Bluestar sighed and went outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years 🥳

Ravenpaw walked with Redtail and Tigerclaw in a patrol. When they got to Sunning rocks, a Riverclan patrol ran up to attack them. The Thunderclan cats fought hard, but lost and had to retreat. After the battle, while Ravenpaw was catching his breath, he noticed that Tigerheart was fighting Redtail, and Tigerclaw killed Redtail. “Why did you do that! You could get in trouble y’know!” Ravenpaw exclaimed.  
“I won’t get in trouble if you don’t tell.” Tigerclaw replied.  
“What should we do?”  
“Let’s take the body to camp,” Tigerclaw looked around and remembered Oakheart died during the battle, “and say Oakheart killed him.”  
“Ok.” They carried the body back to camp  
“Redtail! What happened!” Bluestar asked.  
Tigerclaw started, “He died with honor, struck down by Oakheart, I couldn’t save him, but I managed to take Oakheart’s life while he was still gloating over his victory. Redtail’s death was not in vain, for I doubt we’ll see Riverclan hunters in our territory again.” Bluestar sighed sadly and looked down at Redtail’s body. Several cats walked up to Redtail’s body and shared tongues with him.  
Ravenpaw suddenly noticed he was bleeding from his shoulder and walked over to the medicine den to laid down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m re-reading Into the Wild for this.
> 
> EDIT: I accidentally called Tigerclaw, Tigerheart


	3. Chapter 3

Ravenpaw woke up to Firepaw and Graypaw talking in front of him. Ravenpaw turned to Firepaw and asked “Who are you?”  
“I’m Firepaw.”  
“Firepaw? I haven’t heard of you before?”  
“I used to be a kittypet, but I left that life and joined this clan.  
“That’s allowed?”  
“I guess,” Graypaw shrugged.  
“Huh, so who is the new deputy?” Ravenpaw asked.  
“Lionheart.” Graypaw replied. Graypaw and Firepaw left the medicine den.  
“A kittypet? Why did Bluestar let him in the clan? He probably won’t stay after his first battle!” Ravenpaw thought. He decided to rest before Tigerclaw came because he knew Tigerclaw was a very impatient cat.


	4. Chapter 4

Ravenpaw was walking with Tigerclaw into the forest to hunt.  
“Can you believe that Bluestar let a kittypet in Thunderclan! Thunderclan is getting weak.” Tigerclaw said.  
“I bet he will run back to his two-legs as soon as he sees a battle.” Ravenpaw laughed.  
“He fought Longtail when he first came in the clan.”  
_“What”_  
“I know, weak.”  
Ravenpaw laughed a bit and then spotted a mouse. He crouched and stealthily walked towards it. He pounced on it as soon as he could and bit down on it’s neck. Ravenpaw picked it up and showed it to Tigerclaw.  
“Not bad,” Tigerclaw said. Tigerclaw sniffed the air and started walking forward, and Ravenpaw followed silently. Tigerclaw looked up and crouched.  
“Probably a bird, or a squirrel.” Ravenpaw guessed in his mind. He looked up and it was a bird. Tigerclaw waited a second before jumping up and clawing the wing of the bird. The bird tried to fly away but it just jumped and fell limply down to the ground. “Cool!” Ravenpaw said in awe.


	5. Chapter 5

Ravenpaw was thinking to himself, trying to sleep. “What should I do if Tigerclaw gets found out? I’ll just pretend I didn’t know, so I can stay in the clan.” He thought. Ravenpaw rolled around before falling asleep.

He looked around and saw a dark forest. It was so dark he could only barely see the trees. “Where am I?” He wondered out loud. He started to wander, trying to figure out where he was. Weaving through the trees, he couldn’t tell if he was going in a circle or not. Soon, he saw a she-cat pop out from behind a tree. He jumped back in surprise. “Who are you? Where am I?” Ravenpaw demanded.

“Hello,” the she-cat greeted him. “My name is Mapleshade, and you’re in the dark forest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier I accidentally posted this before it was ready lol


	6. Chapter 6

“What’s that?” Ravenpaw asked.  
“It’s a place where you can learn more than what they teach you in the clans. Like how to kill.”  
“Really? Cool!” He was about to say something else, but he woke up instead.  
“Wake up sleepyhead.” Tigerclaw shook Ravenpaw awake. Ravenpaw yawned and got up.  
“What are we doing today?” Ravenpaw asked tiredly. “We’re training hunting.” Tigerclaw said as he turned around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got no more ideas for this. I may come back to this in the future but for now I think this is a good end.


End file.
